Hades Aphrodite
by wereguardian
Summary: Lacy was meant for greatness, she just didn't know it yet, but suddenly her life has been spiraling down. New strange things are happening and people have gone missing. New things shes never even thought of are popping up along with new monsters. But what does she have to do with all of this, its simple really she is the Hades Aphrodite.
1. prolouge

"Great, what know?" The woman in white asked, "Now we must make sure the young Greek warrior cannot escape." The sleeping woman said.

"and how do we do that? The girl will end up freeing her." The woman in white protested.

"The girl is just a girl, she does not yet know her abilities. She is powerless, it is the boy that protects her."

"and if we take away the boy." The woman in white smiled finally catching on.

"Preparations have been made." The sleeping woman smiled.

**Hey guys, I started this story a while back and am finally posting it! Please read and review and ideas are always excepted!**


	2. Mrs Nico Di' Angelo

**Hey guys the beginning chapters were written before the last Olympian so Lacy is and acts kinda young.**

_Mrs. Nico Di' Angelo Mrs. Di' Angelo Lacy Di' Angelo _

I sighed, "miss Lacy Di' Angelo" I turned my sister Drew laughed "Drew!" I covered the paper "I was…. I was just-" Drew laughed even harder.

Esteem. She was the model we all wanted to be. I mean we were all beautiful but her self-esteem put her in a higher level, the Asian / Mexican may put you off but see wasn't at all weird looking and stuff. "I… I think it's cute and it's your bathroom time so… if you aren't going to use it I will." She got that crazy look in her eyes. "Okay okay" I put the paper under my pillow, and went to the bathroom. I showered, washed my face, brushed my teeth, lotion, did my hair, did my nails, put on lip gloss than made my bed. " come on people line up its time for the agenda, archery, breakfast, laps, Pegasus riding, swords and wresting, climbing wall, lunch, canoeing, arts and crafts, free time, hiking/monster fighting, dinner and the campfire." We lined up Drew, Macy, Alex, Hillary, Max, Michelle, me, Kayla, Amy, Zoë, Cameron, Jimmy, olive, Andrew, mark, Cleo, and Nancy. We followed Drew to the Archery area were she's the best at…. She's good at everything she was raised by every cabin, literally she came at the age of 4 everyone raised her. Of course I missed the target "Maybe I can help," Michael from the Apollo cabin afforded. "yeah, thanks" He went to my back and adjusted me "blur out everything but the bulls eye and let it fly." My arrow hit the bulls eye, there was a small applause "thanks" I hugged Michael who blushed. "Try it again" He ordered "Okay but you have to help me." I was fully aware Nico had seen that when he smiled. We did archery for an hour thirty minutes. Than we went to the mess hall I watched Nico eat, than when he looked at me I pretended I wasn't, I could see him give a confused look than continue to eat. "Keep it up and he'll find out your looking at him." Zoe giggled, I looked up all my brothers and sisters were looking at me. "Ohh, Michael will be so jealous." The whole table started laughing. All the other campers looked at us; Nico was the only one that smirked.

_ Dear diary,_

_Do you think Nico heard you know about what we were saying? Is that why he laughed? Do you think he knows __I'M __the one that likes him? Oh, by the way Drew was nice enough to find me a secret secret hiding spot for you, in a floor safe under my dresser._


	3. Notice

I'm sorry everyone but this is important. This notice has been posted on all my stories. Pretty soon I may not post more chapters until I get some reviews also. If you like one of my series or are looking for books of mine I have pending stories, news and etc on my profile. If I stop writing for a long time feel free to look at my profile and see whats up. Thank you!


	4. Shoes shoes shoes

**Hey guys I wrote the first 4 chaps when I was younger so please don't make fun of them, there also really short and stupid but they will get better I promise.**

"Come on get the shoes." Laps stink, so Drew made it so when we run laps, if and a big if, we catch up to her we can keep the thing she's holding out. Like know she's holding out black pumps and very cute sneakers if we catch up to her and grab the shoes she lets us have it, and those pumps would so go with my black dress BTW. I also heard Nico likes that dress he says and I quote 'yeah I like black' eeeek I have to get those shoes, I passed Nancy, Mark, Andrew, Only Cleo left, she was in full sprint Cleo is really pretty with warm brown eyes glossy tan skin and brown hair. She speeds ahead 'no,' I thought 'no no no' Cleo snatched up the shoes before me I practically died. Instead I got white pumps, not black ones.

_Dear diary,_

_I was so close I can't believe I missed those shoes cute black pumps…. Why Cleo why_?

"Um, excuses me Lacy." I looked up at Cleo "hi" "you know," she said. "these pumps aren't exactly my taste," she said quickly "but…" I looked up "they go great with that dress" she said. "Really?" she nodded "yeah, really" I hugged her as we switched shoes "these will so match the white dress I have…. You have I know you like it." "Ohh, thanks, I do to love that dress."

_Cleo is so nice; I can't believe she gave me those pumps! I mean talk about nice and maybe Nico will see it and fall in love with me….hey a girl can dream._

All the other activities were hard, during free period we just walked around and relaxed at the lake.


	5. Chapter 4

My eyes fluttered open, I saw the pink wall. Those memories were years ago. Before the war, before Percy disappearing before Drew turned evil. Nico use to come by maybe 5, 6 times a week. To visit me, he didn't really come during the day. He'd wake me up in the middle of the night. He came less and less now, 5,6 times a week became 4, 3, 2 some and most weeks not at all. Siblings tell me I need to end it. "He's never around" "he could be cheating" "maybe he's tired of you." Maybe he was, my hand touched something soft a rose, maybe not. I lifted my head from the pillow. It was a pink rose. I smiled. "wow. The death guy finally gets you something or did you get it yourself?" I ignored Drew. She use to be nice, kind and caring and now... for a second I thought I saw an apology flash in her eyes for a second. Then the bitter nasty was back. That happened a lot, sometimes Drew would come back, maybe a second a week, or sometimes more like the good sister that once loved us was fighting to come back, but was losing. She turned to a mirror, the mirror Drew smiled at me. "Don't give up on me." I blinked Drew slammed down the mirror, and walked away. I was 90 okay, 70 percent sure that was Drew but then again there was still that 30 percent. I sighed, I just wanted Drew back, Piper wasn't even close. My Drew was faster, stronger and understood me and didn't look at us like a freak Barbie that talked or an conceited airhead. Then again I was a Demigod, I shouldn't expected happiness. 'Expect what you can get your self, no challenge can't be overcome. Expect and do your best, if you want it get it ' Drew 's words rang in my ears. She used to give great, confusing sometimes, but great advice. "Don't worry Drew 's just Drew." Cleo said while folding her clothes, but that was my problem Drew 's Drew. Our sister who took on the head consular of the Ares cabin for us. The one who always took care of us. The one who protected family so the past wouldn't repeat itself. So she wouldn't lose another family member. I sighed, time to get up. "Non't end it with Nico, he gives you confidence." She looked to Drew, the one who USE to give us confidence. Drew was currently kicking someone out of the bathroom. "That Drew 's crazy all she does is yell at her reflection." We looked to Adonis or Don for short our new brother. "Are you SURE she's THE Drew Arthur's the pride of the Aphrodite Cabin?" He asked "Yup" " that WAS her" "I guess even the best fall." "Fall? More like lost it." "She's horrible." "I hate her." I looked to the bathroom door. I didn't hate Drew, I hated the New Drew. I loved my Drew, she wasn't a mother, she was a sister an older sister, that would hang out with us but lay down the law. She laid down the law so rarely though, or at least she did. Now she was a tyrant, and now everyone was done with her. I think the change really happened when she found out Bendrof died, he found her and brought her to camp. He was her big brother, when he died she broke.


End file.
